1. Field of the Invention
A magnetic inductor having a plurality of semi-annular shaped permanent magnets positioned within a cylindrical housing formed of two semi-cylindrical halves defining a throughbore through said magnets and housing for wrapped engagement about a standard sized water pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water is a highly sensitive receptor to electromagnetic disturbances of long wavelengths such as that induced by permanent magnets. Attempts have been made to recover or increase the beneficial properties of natural water as far as possible by passing water through strong magnetic or electromagnetic fields or by submitting it to electrostatic discharges. Water thus treated offers a series of beneficial effects to living creatures, animal and vegetable, having a regenerating effect on cell structure. A magnetic field is responsible for inducing long waves that are absorbed by the molecular structure of water running through the field. Water submitted to this magnetic treatment appears to be very useful for human consumption and has no side effects, but rather, it is notable as a diuretic, disintoxicating agent, and offers some benefits for arthritic and rheumatic states.
While not all the benefits of subjecting water to a magnetic field have been accurately, scientifically documented, what has been documented is that the subjection of water to a magnetic field does provide some therapeutic properties without any known side affects. It is therefore of interest to provide for a magnetic inductor which is portable, and easily adaptable to existing plumbing systems such that it can be installed without extensive plumbing alterations.
The present invention is directed to such a magnetic inductor which is designed to be removably secured about an existing copper or metal water pipe as might be found under the sink or as part of the spigot for the sink.